The invention refers to a mechanism for operating programs on a computer cluster comprising cluster resources.
Effective operating of computer programs in complex environments comprising virtual and non-virtual real hardware resources is an everlasting task of the computer science. Various virtualization software products are developed in order to create virtual machines for execution of the computer programs. The virtual machines provide optimum functionalities for execution of the computer programs. The problem, of operation of the computer programs gets more complicated when execution of programs requires heterogeneous environments comprising virtual and non-virtual real hardware resources. IBM zManager is one of the solutions addressing the problem mentioned above. zManager is operable for controlling a System z mainframe with System x and System p blade center extensions. Functionality provided by zManager ranges from configuration of individual System z/x/p units to creating heterogeneous virtual machines being connected into virtual networks and having storage area network (SAN) attached.